


September 11, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''We're going to be fine,'' Amos said to Supergirl.





	September 11, 2004

I never created DC canon.

''We're going to be fine,'' Amos said to Supergirl after a large creature fled from thunder and he smiled.

THE END


End file.
